No hay vuelta atrás - oneshot - lemon - pepsicola
by Risz-san
Summary: "-Bueno lo que pasa es que... No se como decirte esto... Yo...- estaba helado, no sabía como decirle que me sentía atraído hacia él... Es que decírselo podía significar el fin de esta amistad, y prefería quedarme solo toda la vida a quedarme sin su amistad. -Jhon ¿yo te gusto?-" [DavexJhon] (Todos los personajes son de Andrew Hussie)


_John PV_

Era tarde y yo me encontraba un poco temeroso en mi casa, no tenía nada agradable que pensar ni nada que hacer; mi vida no podía ser más triste... Ese día, nublado y frío yo vestía un mono deportivo negro, una camiseta holgada azul y unas medias blancas. Yacía en mi sofá con el celular en la mano, este estaba bloqueado y mostraba un mensaje nuevo en la ventana de notificaciones. Tenía una mano enredada en mis cabellos del frente, que ocasionalmente me tapaban el ojo, y no podía dejar de contemplar la pantalla bloqueada de mi teléfono observando ese icono de mensaje.

Ese icono era el de un chat y en el medio tenía una carita feliz ¿Para qué tiene una carita feliz?¿ Acaso era para que si recibes un mensaje triste eso nos hiciera sentir mejor? Definitivamente eso no ayudaría en lo absoluto, aunque me provocaba nervios ya que sabía que ese mensaje nuevo no era una buena noticia. Mi temor se alzaba cada segundo extra que pasaba y comenzaba a entrar en un estado de shock; intentaba moverme pero no podía, simplemente mi cerebro no dejaba accionarse mi cuerpo. Llegue al estado en el que comencé a jalarme los cabellos enredados en una de mis manos, esto no podía estar peor. Hasta que por fin pude quitar la mano que estaba entrelazada a mi cabello y desbloquee el celular.

Le di al mensaje y espere a que se cargara. El mensaje decía:

 ** _-Abre la puerta.._**.

Esto me aproximo a mirar debajo de la puerta y ahí estaban... Esos converse gastados de tanto usarlos color rojo, era él y estaba aquí por mi culpa. No podía creer que había venido del otro lado de la ciudad y ¡solo para discutir conmigo! Me levanté del suelo, trague en seco y justo cuando toque la manija de la puerta el contrario toco el timbre. Eso hizo que me apresurara a abrirle la puerta. Yo no quería dejarlo pasar solo para discutir...

Todo ese asunto de que yo lo amaba, pero ya no había vuelta atrás...

Le abrí lentamente sin verlo a los ojos, solo contemplaba el piso.

 _Dave PV_

Estaba afuera de la casa de sabía que había ido a hacer allí, se supone que estaba molesto con él por haberme ocultado eso todos estos años pero en realidad, no se porque sentía que lo había estado esperando...

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí un sentimiento muy apegado a John, como si quisiera estar con él siempre y no separarme de él. Ahora aquí estoy, listo para decirle a John lo que siento.

Toque el timbre y espere a que abriera, al ver a ese chico con esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos azul cielo mi rostro de alguna manera se iluminó, aunque sea muy gay para un strider realmente sentí que me agrado.

Presentí su timidez de inmediato al verlo con la cabeza baja y luego de que pasaran unos pocos segundos mi único pensamiento era demostrarle mi afecto y cariño de alguna manera así que no dude ni un segundo en darle un caluroso y reconfortante abrazo. Pase mis manos por la cintura del contrario y apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro. Lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en que no me dejara de querer solo por mi nula reacción.

 _Jhon PV_

Sentía que esos pocos segundos eran años y en el momento en que sentí su cuerpo tan pegado al mío mi reacción fue de sorpresa, no podía creer que me estuviera abrazando, mas bien creí que me pegaría una cachetada o algo por el estilo pero al parecer no, esto me hizo pensar mientras intentaba pasar mis brazos lo mas cómodamente posible por encima de sus hombros que a lo mejor, muy remotamente en su corazón él podría llegar a quererme...

Me encontraba un poco ruborizado por ese pensamiento y por la cercanía decidí decir algo para intentar explicarme que había hecho para que el contrario haya llegado así y haya hecho eso.- H-hey ¿Qué haces aquí?- trague en seco luego de decir eso.

 _Dave PV_

Sus palabras, su voz, su calidez, su frágil cuerpo, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento pero sí de que no me quería separar de él. Comencé a estrujarlo mas, mi mente ya estaba cansada de decirme que lo soltara pero no podía. Es que el es simplemente irresistible... aunque me había dado cuenta ese mismo día. No sabía qué pensar sobre qué decirle ahora, primero me había molestado que me lo haya oculto durante tanto tiempo y después de la nada ¿Voy y le digo que me di cuenta de que yo tambien lo amo?

Luego de soltarlo lo vi a los ojos nuevamente, podía sentir el miedo a través de ellos, obviamente sabía que por la duda de que apareciera afuera de su apartamento sin ninguna explicación y que lo abrazara sin permiso suyo, pero ya estaba a punto de explicarle cuando él habló primero.

 _Jhon PV_

Sentía como me apretujaba mas hacia el en el abrazo lo que me hizo incomodar un poco, pero a pesar de esto también podía sentir que realmente él había venido hasta acá para decirme que sentía lo mismo que yo por él... Pero solo era una suposición. Por eso sentí mucha felicidad casi no podía creer que se verdad estuviera pasando, era una especie de milagro o algo por el estilo.

Me estaba volviendo loco que no dijera nada, necesitaba saber su aprobación, necesitaba escucharlo decir que me quería...

Así que opte por decir algo.

-¿Estas molesto conmigo?- dije temeroso

La verdad estaba muy asustado, no quería malinterpretar las cosas así que necesitaba saber porque vino.

 _Dave PV_

Suspiré suavemente por su comentario, definitivamente aunque quisiera no podría molestarme con él, es que no se tal vez... Es su ¿Encanto natural?.

-Por supuesto que no... Bueno lo que pasa es que... No se como decirte esto... Yo...- estaba helado, no sabía cómo decirle que yo también me sentía atraído hacia él... Es que decírselo era muy gay! Y los striders no solemos ser tan gays así que esto sería realmente difícil.

-Dave yo... Te gusto?- cuando preguntó eso me sentí aliviado, gracias al cielo no tendría que decir lo inevitable. Para responderle me acerque a él y rápidamente lo tomé por la nuca para darle un suave beso en los labios.

 _Jhon PV_

No podía realmente creer lo que estaba pasando, esto era irreal para mi. Esto ya lo había soñado miles de veces pero la esperanza de que pasara era mínima.

Pude sentir la dulzura en sus labios, estaban conectados con los míos y extrañamente encajaban perfectamente lo que me hizo estremecer.

Estaba ahí parado, con los ojos mas que abiertos y mis labios suavemente eran besados por mi mejor amigo. No sabia que hacer, nunca había hecho esto.

Correspondí el beso torpemente y cerrando lentamente los ojos subí mis manos a su cuello. Él posó sus manos en mi cintura pegándome mas a él a lo que me sonroje levemente.

¿Que pasaría ahora? Esa pregunta era la que más me asustaba. En las películas que veía siempre luego del beso venía la escena en donde se iban al cuarto y hacían... _**eso**_. Y como yo soy hombre esto realmente me aterraba, sabía que si eso pasaba yo sería el... Uke y eso dolería demasiado así que no quería hacerlo a menos que él de verdad me amara como yo a él y solo así le entregaría mi virginidad, aunque doliera mucho...

Él profundizó el beso haciéndome estremecer y ruborizar aún más.

De un momento para otro ya estábamos adentro del apartamento. Yo acostado en el sofá y él encima mio, y por supuesto seguíamos besándonos. Él bajo sus manos hasta el final de mi camiseta y las paso por debajo de ellas para acariciarme el abdomen y el torso con las yemas de sus dedos haciéndome estremecer.

 _Dave PV_

Quería tenerlo a él solo para mi, tenerlo junto a mi, tenerlo sobre mi.. Necesitaba tenerlo ya para mi así que procedí a besarlo mas intensamente.

Mis rodillas estaban flexionadas alrededor de sus caderas y yo estaba erguido sobre él.

Luego de estar un rato jugando con su torso me separé de sus labios para observar su bello sonrojo en esas suaves mejillas que solo él poseía y quitarle las gafas del rostro para ver esos hermosos ojos azul.

Sonreí ladino ante ese pensamiento.

Sus ojos se posaron en otro lado haciendo que parezca avergonzado.

 _Jhon PV_

-Lamento haber reaccionado de esa manera...- dijo él rascándose la nuca. Al parecer yo no era el único nervioso.

-Si yo no tengo las gafas tú tampoco- dije viéndole a la cara nuevamente y acercando mis manos a la montura de sus lentes oscuros.

El rubio respiro profundo y dejo que se las sacara pero al hacerlo en vez de ver sus ojos este los tenía cerrados lo que hizo que dejara salir un leve suspiro.

-Vamos Dave... Tus ojos son hermosos, no tienes porque avergonzarte de ellos- dije colocando mi mano en su mejilla y acariciándole ésta con mi pulgar.

Y por fin separó sus párpados se abrieron dejando a la vista sus hermosos y profundos ojos rojos; a mi siempre me habían gustado estos pero él los odiaba por una razón que yo desconocía.

Él miró a otro lado apenas abrió sus ojos;en este momento yo no sabía exactamente que hacer, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era el dolor de retaguardia al día siguiente... Pero bueno, supongo que es el precio que hay que pagar por amor ¿No?.

Con ayuda de mi mano-y con toda la confianza del mundo- acerqué su rostro al mío-con mis ojos cerrados- y junté nuestros labios en un suave y tierno beso al cual el correspondió inmediatamente.

 _Dave PV_

Este era el momento, tenía que tomar el control y hacer lo que debía hacer...pero no sabía cómo.

Rayos, no se como voy a hacer esto.

Okay dave, concentrate, tu puedes.

 _No podras~_

Callate conciencia si podré hacerlo

 _Obvio no, eres muy malo en las relaciones y no quiero imaginarme a la hora de tener sexo._

No me dejas concentrar

 _Vale,vale me callo._

Seguí el beso a un ritmo apasionado pero a la vez tierno. Él se estremeció por esto lo que hizo que me riera en sus labios, John era muy tierno, no podía tomarlo rudo ni aunque estuviera montando un león gigante con ropa de motociclista.

Continué besándole, saboreando esos suaves y delicados labios que ansiaba desde hace tanto. Rompí el beso para observarle, deleitandome con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que me miraban avergonzados pero al mismo tiempo que me invitaban a continuar.

-Estás todo rojo...que lindo- solté burlón, ya estaba mas confiado. John frunció el ceño.

-C-cállate y...¡solo sigue!-

Apoye los codos en el sofá inclinándose hacia adelante hasta volver a unir nuestros labios en un inexperto, pero demandante beso. Al parecer alguien estaba desesperado.

Lleve mis manos hasta su pequeña cintura presionándola y acariciándola con suavidad sin separar nuestras bocas mientras que sentía como él temblaba entre mis brazos. Mis manos fueron ascendiendo lentamente, acariciando sus costados y subiendo su camisa hasta quitársela por completo, aquella prenda ahora no era más que un estorbo para lo que planeaba hacer.

Inicie un camino de besos desde su abdomen bajo hasta sus pequeñas y rosadas tetillas, mis labios se posaron en una de ellas comenzando a dar pequeños besos solo para tentarlo. Aquello me regaló varios jadeos desesperados por parte del de hebras azabaches.

Una pequeña risita escapó de mis labios antes de atrapar su tetilla, comenzando a lamerla y presionarla con insistencia, pasando de vez en cuando mi lengua para jugar con ella. Luego de atender ambas, descendí en un camino de besos hasta la orilla de su pantalón.

John se tenso notablemente, pero no iba a detenerme ahora. Deslice su pantalón fuera de sus piernas para mostrar un miembro levemente erecto debajo de sus bóxers. Me acerque a su miembro una vez que baje la prenda para comenzar a masajear lentamente.

Su rostro en este momento era sumamente adorable, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas todas rojas lo que provocó una ligera reacción en mi "amiguito".

Empecé a aumentar el ritmo con mis manos lo que produjo un leve pero excitante gemido de parte de él.

Acerque mi boca a su miembro y comencé a besarlo y lamerlo de a poco sin detener el vaivén de mis manos. Escuchaba sus jadeos que me invitaban a mas por lo que metí su miembro en mi boca para generar un vaivén ligeramente lento.

Podía escuchar los jadeos y gemidos ahogados de Jhon que me prendían cada vez mas, lo cual no ayudaba a mantenerme tranquilo.

A pesar de que era mi primera haciendole esto a un hombre por su reacción se notaba que lo hacía bastante bien.

Aumente el ritmo del vaivén lo que provocó que tomara mi cabeza con fuerza y un sonoro gemido escapara de sus labios. Me estaba empezando a desesperar; yo también quería sentir ese placer pero lo que me calmaba era saber que ese deseo pronto se cumpliría.

-D-dave...me voy a...- emitió Jhon justo cuando sentí un líquido espeso asomarse por mis labios. Inmediatamente me lo trague y me separe de su miembro para besarlo nuevamente. Quería que se diera cuenta de que lo amaba y haría cualquier cosa por él.

Lo bese apasionadamente mientras me desabrochaba los pantalones con una mano y con la otra masajeaba su cadera. Sentía como él temblaba debajo de mi ante esa sensación, seguro estaba un poco asustado de que sentiría cuando fuéramos uno.

Cuando logre desabrochar los jeans estaba apunto de bajarme los pantalones sin despegar mis labios de los suyos hasta que una mano me impidió bajarlos. Me separe y lo vi a los ojos algo apenado.

-L-lo siento, entenderé si quieres esperar..- pero no pude terminar de hablar ya que drásticamente me encontraba debajo de él en el sofá con una expresión muy confusa de cómo había hecho eso.

-¿John?- inmediatamente él me tapó los labios con su dedo índice y con un rubor en sus mejillas deslizo mis pantalones por mis piernas para revelar un bulto debajo de mi ropa interior. Trague en seco cuando lo vi levantarse con los boxers como única prenda y mirarme ruborizado

De inmediato mi expresión cambio cuando salió corriendo hacia la habitación gritando "Atrapame si puedes" típico acto de nenita de su parte.

Me levanté y corrí hacia la habitación con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Al llegar ahí efectivamente el estaba ahí sentado en la cama con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas. Al acercarme a él lo hice de modo juguetón con una expresión de pervertido y una pose graciosa.

-Se nota que estas desesperado- dijo el ojiazul riéndose a carcajadas, tiempo que tome para abalanzarme y quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

Como por 5° vez en el día uní nuestros labios que había extrañado en ese poco tiempo que estuvieron separados, deleitándome con ellos, apretandome mas a él con una mano en su espalda baja.

Cuando sentí sus manos frías recorrer mi espalda por debajo de mi camisa me estremecí levemente. Sin separar nuestros labios se montó a horcajadas sobre mí dejándome debajo de él en la cama. Se separó momentáneamente para subir mi camiseta y tirarla por ahí e inmediatamente volvió a unir sus labios con los míos en un beso apasionado que para mi sorpresa él guiaba.

-Yo también puedo jugar este juego- murmuró contra mis labios a lo que reí levemente contra los suyos mientras abría ligeramente los ojos para chocar nuestras miradas.

El color azul de sus ojos se mezcló con el rojo de los míos. Sentía como si todo lo que nos ocurrió en el pasado ya no importaba.

 _Jhon PV_

Había llegado el momento, el momento que tanto había esperado pero que no había tenido el valor de imaginar. En unos minutos me entregaría a él de una forma a la que no me entregaría a mas nadie.

Estaba nervioso de lo que sentía en ese momento, aún no podía creer realmente lo que estaba sucediendo...

Estaba súper nervioso, en especial temeroso de cómo se sentiría.

¿Dolería?

 _Pff obvio que dolerá_

Conciencia, no ayudas mucho

 _Solo te estoy preparando~_

Entonces no lo hagas, me pones nervioso...

 _Es que si no lo hago luego sufrirás mas de lo que deberias_

Solo déjame en paz

 _Esta bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí_

Y justo cuando deje de escuchar a esa voz en mi cabeza sentí como la mano del rubio se deslizó por mi retaguardia con sus dedos mojados.

¿En qué momento nos habíamos separado del beso para que el hiciera eso?

Cuando sentí que introducía el primer dedo en mi cavidad un gemido escapo de mis labios, haciéndome estremecer. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego de que lo removiera ahí adentro un rato metió el segundo y como antes el tercero. Al principio me incomodaba pero luego de un rato conseguía darme placer haciendo escapar de mi boca varios jadeos que podía ver que hacían efecto en Dave por el bulto que sentía entre mis piernas.

Al sentir como sacaba los dedos y retiraba la prenda lo mire a los ojos con algo de temor. El me sonrió ladino como dándome confianza lo que me relajo un poco mientras él también se quitaba sus boxers.

Cuando ya estaba ubicado entre mis piernas respire profundo sin despegar mi vista en sus ojos.

-¿Listo?- preguntó acercándose a mi rostro.

Asenti uniendo nuestros labios para distraerme mientras el me penetraba. Lo hizo lentamente intentando que no me doliese pero de todas maneras el dolor era inevitable. Un grito de dolor escapó de mis labios en medio del beso. Mis ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente mientras me aferraba a la nuca del rubio intentando acostumbrarme a la sensación.

-Oh John... e-estas muy estrecho...- dijo él en medio de una jadeo.

Al sentir como su glande chocaba contra mi próstata un jadeo de alivio se escuchó en el silencio que se había formado. Esperamos unos momentos hasta que mentalmente estuve listo.

-Sigue...- dije en su oído con un hilo de voz.

-John, ¿estás seguro?-

-S-solo empieza- y uní nuestros labios inmediatamente después de eso.

Pude sentir como empezaba a hacer un vaivén lento, que obviamente me dolió. Aunque intentaba concentrarme en el beso era casi imposible por el dolor que sentía. Pero luego de unos momentos ese dolor fue reemplazado por placer, un poco nada más pero ahí estaba y lo que quería en este momento era que él se sintiera bien.

-M-mas r-rápido- emití contra sus labios

-¿Q-qué?-

-Y-ya escuch-chaste...-

Él, acatando a mis órdenes aumento el ritmo hasta volverse embestidas que me hacían sentir de una manera inexplicable. El ritmo de su vaivén estaba coordinado con nuestras respiraciones erráticas, nuestros cuerpos sudaban puro placer y lujuria y mis gemidos se intensificaron con cada embestida que me daba.

El de hebras rubias empezó a masturbarme lo que me hacia gemir cada vez mas junto a él ya que poco a poco sus jadeos se convertían en eso.

Nuestros cuerpos no podían estar mas coordinados en ese momento. Sentía que éramos uno. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo retumbar en mi pecho, la lujuria que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con ninguna otra cosa que había hecho en la vida y nuestros gemidos emitían nuestros nombres cada vez mas alto.

-J-john voy a...- dijo el de ojos rubí a punto de salirse de mi pero lo detuve con mis piernas en sus caderas haciendo que volviera a entrar corriéndose dentro de mí y yo en su mano, ambos emitiendo un sonoro gemido que retumbó en toda la habitación.

El cuerpo de Dave ya cansado se acostó a mi lado respirando entrecortadamente. Respire profundo mientras me volteaba a verlo con el mismo cansancio que el.

Agarre las sabanas y nos arrope a los dos, apegándome a él. Al darse cuenta este abrió los ojos repentinamente y atrapo mis labios en un dulce beso.

-John... Te amo-

-Y-yo también te amo Dave- dije conmovido ante sus palabras antes de que el me abrazara de la cintura para acercarme más

-¿Dave?- pregunte luego de un rato de silencio. No había sido un silencio incómodo, mas bien era reconfortante ya que nos quedamos viendo nada mas.

-¿Si?-

-Estoy feliz de que al fin podamos estar juntos- dije sonrojado

-Con que estabas muy necesitado ¿eh?-

-¡No me refiero a estar así de juntos!- sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron con rapidez

-Solo te estoy jodiendo Egbert, yo también estoy feliz-

Y lo bese lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro de su boca dándole a entender el mutuo sentimiento.

-Dulces sueños mi Jhon~ - dijo al separarnos.

Sonreí ante eso, de ahora en adelante sabía que no me sentiría mal en cuanto a yo amándolo de nuevo y sabía que no nos separaríamos nunca. Y con esta satisfacción caí rendido en los brazos de morfeo.


End file.
